


Love You Whole

by tstansetis



Series: Aedan Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Past Tranquility, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tranquil Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fear Demon twists his anxieties, repeats them until they are the only thing swimming through Aedan's mind. The demon itself is defeated, but the fears still linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about my Inquisitor, Aedan Trevelyan, who has a very hard life and should be taken away from me before I do something else horrible to him. Aedan was made tranquil, but is cured before they enter the Fade. (I may end up writing more about his story later? I'm not sure.)

_“He doesn't love you.”_

The fear demon's voice was cruel, each syllable creeping down his spine, crawling over his skin. Aedan clenched his teeth, his fingers twitching in discomfort.

 _“He can never truly love you, Aedan,”_   the Inquisitor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _“not as long as you have your magic. It is poison to him.”_

“Do not listen to it, Inquisitor!” Cassandra scowled, “It is feeding off of nothing but lies!”

 _“You should have stayed broken,”_ the voice continued, and Aedan felt tears in his eyes, _“Your tranquility was a blessing to him. He loved you more in parts.”_

Aedan scowled and clutched his staff until his knuckles turned white. He quickened his pace, boots splashing through the icy dampness on the ground, his breathing fast an uneven.

_“You are nothing but pain to him, whole.”_

He knew the words were lies, that the demon was twisting his own anxieties to deceive him, to cause him pain and make him doubt. Nevertheless, hearing the fears he had buried so deeply voiced aloud…

His chest ached.

 

~~

 

Aedan closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against Cullen's chest, a quiet hum in his throat as the man's thick fingers combed through his hair. He sucked in a shaky breath, nuzzling the man's broad chest, anxiety radiating off of him in waves.

“...Aedan?” The man in question opened one eye, looking up.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

The Inquisitor bit his lip, taking a deep breath and shifting a bit, pressing himself against his lover's side as the ex-templar leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Of course I am.”

“I can tell when something isn't right with you, love,” his voice was a rumble in Aedan's ear, “What's troubling you?”

“I...” he bit his lip.

_You are nothing but pain to him, whole._

The mage swallowed, speaking hesitantly, “Do you...ever wish that I did not have my magic?” he asked.

Cullen quirked a brow, looking puzzled.

“Why would I-”

“Magic has caused you so much pain, Cullen,” he whispered, his fingers curling in the fabric of his lover's shirt, “I...I cannot bare the thought of causing you pain. I should have...should have stayed-”

“ _No_.” Cullen's arm tightened around his waist, and Aedan looked up blinking in surprise at the man's narrowed eyes, at his frown.

“But I-”

“No,” he repeated with conviction, meeting Aedan's eyes, “I would _never_ wish that, not for a single second. I love you.”

“...even though...”

“Aedan.” Cullen sat up a bit, taking his lover by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes, “I love you. Not in spite of your magic, and not because of it. It is...a part of you. And I love all of you. The _whole_ you.”

The mage’s lower lip quivered. He broke Cullen’s hold on his shoulders, throwing his arms around his neck and holding tightly, choking on a soft sob as he buried his face in the warmth of the other man’s shoulder.

Cullen let out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around Aedan’s waist, pulling him close and pressing his cheek to the top of the mage’s head, closing his eyes as his lover cried.

“I-I love you, too, Cullen,” he sobbed, “so very much. I-I was so...so afraid, that you-”

“Shhh, love,” he murmured, rubbing his back soothingly, “it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Aedan clung to him, tears streaming, soaking Cullen’s shirt as the man kissed the top of his head.

After a moment, Cullen pulled back a bit, one hand moving to cup Aedan’s cheek. He smiled gently, leaning in to kiss his freckled nose, and Aedan wrinkled it adorably, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

“You are so wonderful,” Cullen sighed happily, “I have never cared for anything or anyone as much as I do you, love.”

The mage felt his face warm at Cullen’s words. He reached up, running his fingers through the man’s hair.

“You are too good to me, Cullen.”

“Nonsense,” he chuckled, “no one could ever possibly be good _enough_ to you.”

Aedan sat up a little straighter, catching Cullen’s lips to effectively silence him. The man hummed warmly, and Aedan laughed into the kiss, his heart light, and fluttering, and very, very whole.

 

 


End file.
